Chuck&Sarah Our life together
by bulldogman
Summary: Simply Chuck and Sarah's life after Chuck vs the other guy.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I OWN NOTHING

Paris France

The sun was just starting to rise, letting light in the room when Sarah woke up. Sarah lifted her head of Chuck's chest, and looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand. And saw that it was a little after eight. Today was the day that they had to head back to Burbank. There flight was at 2pm. Which meant they had to be at the airport at noon.

Sarah turned her attention to the sleeping man beside of her. It had finally happened, she and Chuck were finally together. True it had taken longer then she had imagined. And she did not think that they would both be spies when it happened. But it happened. As Sarah continued to watch Chuck sleep, she thought back to the talk they had before falling asleep.

Flash back

After having dinner with them, Casey had retired to his own hotel room. Casey had actually been the one to convince General Beckman to let them have a few days off. And to give the mission to another team. Sarah and Chuck were sitting on the bed of their motel room. Both were sitting Indian style holding hands. The time to make a choice had finally come. They could either go on the run. And live as much of a normal life as possible. Or return to Burbank and finish what they had started. They had decided that since the ring director had been captured, that it would not be long before the ring fell. And after that they could live a normal life without fear of the ring coming after them. So they agreed to return to Burbank.

For Chuck that just left one thing uncertain. "So what does this mean for us? Do we stay a couple once we get back? Or do we have to return to the way things were before?" Sarah looked into Chuck's eyes, and saw the fear and pain that was in them. Sarah knew that was her fault, because of all of the times she had pushed him away in the past. Sarah smiled softly before leaning towards him, kissing him softly.

When she pulled away she saw a smile on his own face. "Chuck in the past when you wanted to be together was different. You were my asset, your safety was my responsibility. And I did not think that I could protect you while being with you. Plus it was against the ruses for us to be together. But now Chuck things are different. You are now a spy, and there are no rules saying that we can't be together."

"What about Beckman" Chuck asks her. Sarah let out a sigh before responding. "I think that we need to keep it from her for a while. While yes there is no rule saying that we can't be together, seeing as you are an agent now. You may have scored a lot of points with her by saving me, and by taking out Shaw. But I'm sure that she still has her doubts about you being ready. There just not as big as before. Once we've been together for a while.

We can tell her about us if we need to. But until then I don't want to risk the chance of her taking you away from me." Sarah tells him. She then gave him another kiss. "I just got you back Chuck, and this time I'm not letting you go ever. Now come on and let's get us some sleep. We've got a long flight tomorrow" Sarah tells him. They undress down to their underwear and get under the covers. Sarah cuddles up to Chuck, and uses his chest as her pillow. "Night Chuck I love you" she tells him. "Night Sarah I love you too." They both then drift off into a peaceful sleep.

End Flashback

Sarah was taken out of her thoughts when Chuck started to move around. At first she thought that he was waking up. But all of a sudden Chuck's face turn from one of peace, to one of terror. "No please don't, please don't kill her." Sarah knew that he was having a nightmare. "No please don't Sarah Sarah." Chuck began to thrash around in the bed. Sarah quickly grabbed his shoulders and stared to gently shake him. "Come on Chuck wake up" Chuck's eyes pop open and he sit's strait up in bed.

"Chuck you ok" Sarah asks him. Chuck quickly looks over at her, and she can see the fear in his eyes. In a quick movement he grabs her around the waist, the pulls her onto his lap. He the hugs her tightly to him, and rests his chin on the top of her head. Sarah is momentarily surprised by how fast Chuck had moved. But she quickly recovers, and wraps her arms around him. After holding each other for about a minute, Sarah pulls away slightly so that she can look at his face.

His face no longer has a look of fear on it. But a look of pain has replaced it. "You want to talk about it" she asks him gently. Chuck closed his eyes and took a shaky breath before opening them again. "It was horrible, I was not able to save you Sarah. Shaw killed you in cold blood. But in the dream instead of taking you to Paris to kill you. He killed you inside castle. I had gone to get us some lunch. And Shaw attacked you from behind. He gave you the same drug to keep you from putting up a fight. He was going to take you somewhere else to kill you. But I had forgotten my wallet at home. And I came back down to ask you to loan me some money.

When I came back down stairs, I saw you laying on the table, and Shaw hovering over you with a big knife. I flashed and I confronted Shaw, but he was just too much for me to handle. He beat me up and then he tied me up. He then made me watch as he cut your stomach open. And your intestines came rushing out of you." Chuck shuttered after saying that. Sarah in response held him tighter. After a few seconds Chuck continued. "But that was not the worst part. You looked at me with lifeless eyes. With a look asking me why I didn't save you." Chuck's voice cracked after that last part.

Sarah cups his face in her hands, she stares into his eyes and gently says. "Chuck that was just a dream. You saved me before Shaw could do any real harm to me. We are both alive and safe." She then gives him a kiss and it relaxes him. When she pulls away her face turns serious. "There is one thing that I want to talk to you about" she tells him. "What is it" he asks her. "Even though you are now a spy. I want to do some more training with you. You shot Shaw without flashing first right?" After seeing Chuck nod his head she continues. "You flashed before you got into a fight with him, and you were not able to defeat him."

At the mention of his failed attempt to save her, Chuck hangs his head in shame. Sarah grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Hey it's not your fault you could not beat him. He had several more years experience as a spy then you did. I probably would not have been able to beat him if we had ever gotten into a fight." At hearing her say that Chuck's eyes widened. Sarah one of the best fighters he had ever seen.

"So what do you say Chuck? Will you do some more training" she asks. "Yes of course Sarah." Chuck wanted to be a better spy so that he could protect her better. "Good I figure I could give you more hand to hand combat training. You can never have enough practice. Casey could give you more weapons training. And we could probably get Devon to help you with physical training" she tells him. Chuck was confused by Sarah wanting him to get more weapons training from Casey.

"What do you think" she asks him. "It sounds good for the most part. But I do have a question about the Casey thing. I thought you hated me having a gun, so why have me go through more training with Casey" he asks. Sarah looked at him with understanding. "While I don't like the thought of you using a gun. These past few days have showed me that there is just no way around it. Wither the Director knew that your gun was a tranquilizer gun because Shaw told him. Or he figured it out on his own was still dangerous none the less.

If that had been a different situation, and another bad guy had realized it was not a real gun. Things could have really gotten ugly in a hurry. Besides Casey can show you where to shoot someone, where it won't kill them right away" Sarah explained to him. Chuck nodded his head in understanding. "What about the physical training with Devon? I thought you liked my lanky body" Chuck says with a slight grin.

Sarah returned the grin for a minute. But then it vanished and her face turned serious. "I like you just the way you are Chuck. But if you are going to continue being a spy, you are going to need to become stronger. You gave Shaw a hard time. But he was still a little stronger then you. But there are plenty of bad guys bigger and stronger then him. If you want to be able to face them, you are going to have to get stronger" she tells him. Chuck nods his head in understanding.

Just then someone knocks on the door. Chuck goes to stand up, but Sarah quickly grabs his arm. "Who is it" Sarah calls out. "It's me" they hear Casey's voice from the other side of the door. Sarah lets go of his arm and nods her head, signaling that it was ok for him to get the door. Chuck then goes and lets the older man into the room. "Ah Casey we were just talking about you" Sarah tells him.

"What about" Casey asks with a growl. Sarah quickly explained everything that she and Chuck had talked about. And Casey agreed with everything. "We'll set up some times to train once we get back" he tells them. Just then Chuck's stomach decided to growl. Chuck blushed while Sarah laughed and Casey rolled his eyes. "You guys want to go to the breakfast bar down stairs" Sarah asks them. Both men say that it sounded fine to them. "Ok Casey why don't you head on down. Me and Chuck we'll meet you down there once we change our clothes. After breakfast we can all grab showers and make sure all our stuff is packed before our flight."

Casey agrees and walks out of the room. Chuck and Sarah quickly changed out of their pajamas, and into regular clothes. Sarah then goes into the bathroom, and puts on a light coat of makeup. Once done she walks out and takes Chuck's hand. They walk out of the room and head downstairs to have br3eakfast with Casey.

Hours later found Chuck and Sarah tiredly walking into his apartment. The flight from Paris to the LAX airport had been a long one. And both were suffering from jetlag. All that they wanted to do way lie down on his bed and fall asleep. But after opening the door, they received a flying hug from Ellie. "Oh I'm so happy you guys are back together. Morgan told me about you guys going away to celebrate you guys getting back together. That is so romantic" she gushes.

"Thanks Ellie" Sarah says with a smile. "You guys have got to come over for dinner tonight" Ellie tells them. "What time" Chuck asks her. "Around six" was her answer. Chuck looked over at Sarah, and she nodded her head that it sounded good to her. That would give them a couple of hours to rest. They still have to give a report to Beckman. But they could always do that from Chuck's room later. "We'll be there" Chuck tells his sister. "Hey Ellie where's Morgan" Chuck asks when he notices that he is not there.

"He had to go into work, he let me in right as he was leaving" Ellie tells him. Chuck nods his head in understanding. Ellie leaves and they go to Chuck's bedroom. Once there they see a folded up piece of paper on Chuck's pillow. On it is Chuck and Sarah's names. Chuck at once realizes that it is Morgan's hand writing. Chuck opens the note and reads it to Sarah. "Dear Chuck and Sarah. I wish I could be there to greet you in person. Sarah I'm glad that Chuck was able to save you in time. Congratulations on you two finally being official. I will see you guys when I get off work around nine. Love your buddy Morgan.

Sarah smiled after Chuck had finished reading. "That's so sweet" she tells him. Chuck nods his head and smiles. "Yeah it was Morgan is a great friend." Sarah nods her head in agreement. "When I first met him I wondered what you saw in him. But now he has really grown on me. I feel lucky to call him a friend" she tells him. They dress down to their underwear before climbing into bed. They quickly get into their favorite position. Chuck lying on his back with Sarah cuddled close to him, her using his chest as a pillow. Before falling asleep Chuck kisses her forehead and says. "Sweet dreams Sarah I love you. Sarah smiles and says. "I love you too Chuck." They both then drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The alarm clock on Chuck's night stand went off about fifteen after five. "Chuck turn that thing off" Sarah groaned. She was not ready to wake up just yet. Without opening his eyes, Chuck reached over and turned the annoying device off. Chuck then opened his eyes, and looked at the woman lying next to him. Her eyes were still closed, and he could tell she was trying to get back to sleep. Chuck wished that he could let her, but they both needed to get up and moving.

Chuck began to rub her back. "Come on Sarah we need to get up" he tells her. "Don't want to" she whines. "I know you don't and I don't either. But we promised Ellie that we would come over for dinner. We both need to get woken up and get showers" he tells her. Sarah knowing that he was right let out a sigh and sat up. She looked at him with a wicked girn and said. "I'll wash your back if you'll do mine" she tells him.

Chuck smiles before leaning over and kissing her. "Well then let's get you cleaned up" he tells her once they pull apart. They head into the bathroom and quickly get undressed. If there had been anyone in the apartment while they were in there. They would have heard plenty of giggling and moaning coming from the bathroom.

The shower had taken longer than they had meant to. And they both had to rush to get dressed. They had truly gone in there to just get cleaned up. But they got carried away once they began washing each other. They quickly got dressed and headed out the door. Having your sister live close to you has its perks, Chuck and Sarah walked into Devon and Ellie's apartment at six on the dot. "Hey guys great timing" Ellie says as she walks out of the kitchen. In her hand is a plate of food.

Get you a plate and then join us in the dining room" she tells them. She then walks into the dining room. Chuck and Sarah do as they are told. And walk into the kitchen. As usual Ellie had out done herself. She had fixed some chicken tenders, along with corn, sweet peas, mashed potatoes, and dinner rolls. She also had a jug of sweet tea sitting on the counter. Chuck and Sarah quickly put what they want on their plates. Chuck carries the plates into the dining room, while Sarah gets their tea.

When he walks in he sees Devon and Ellie sitting next to each other. And sitting across from them was none other than John Casey. "Hey Casey I didn't expect to see you here" Chuck says as he sits down next to him. "Yeah Ellie stopped by and asked me to come" Casey tells him. "Yeah he was out of town the same time you and Sarah were. He was visiting his sick grandma in Texas. And I figured he would like a nice home cooked meal" Ellie tells him. Chuck nodded his head in understanding.

Casey visiting his grandmother had been the story that Morgan had given her to explain his disappearance. "How's your grandma" Chuck asks. "She's ok tough old bird to stubborn to die" Casey tells him. Sarah walks into the room and greets Casey and Devon before sitting next at the end of the table by Chuck. As the group of five eat, they make small talk. Once everyone is done eating, Ellie begins to gather all of the plates up. Sarah bumps Chuck's foot with hers, causing him to look with her. She gives him a look that tells him to go help his sister clean up.

Chuck knowing that she and Casey would want to take this time to take to Devon, stands up and heads for the kitchen to help his sister. Once Chuck is out of the room, Sarah turns to Devon and says. "Hey Devon can me and Casey talk to you about something in private" she asks. "It's not anything dangerous" she adds when she sees the look of hesitation on his face. Devon had still not fully recovered from his time being kidnapped. He was no longer jumpy. But he was still uneasy about spy stuff.

"Sure let's just go to the guest bedroom" he tells them. He leads them down the hallway to the spare bedroom. Where they have a bed and dresser set up. "So what's up" Devon asks after Casey shuts the door. Sarah quickly tells Devon all that had happened that led up to them being in Paris. Then about her plan about giving Chuck more training. And wanting Devon to help them with that. "Sure I'd love to help the Chuckster get into better shape" he says with a smile. "What all would you want me to have him do" he asks.

"Weight lifting, push up, do some running that sort of stuff" Casey tells him. "Awesome" Devon says with a smile. He was already working on a work out routine in his head for Chuck. "Just remember to go easy on him at first." Sarah tells him when she sees the look of pure happiness on his face. Sarah knew how carried away Devon could get with working out. And meeting his parents at his and Ellie's wedding, she knew that it was a family thing.

"Relax Sarah I know to go easy on him at first. Chuck is not the first guy I have been asked to help get into awesome shape. You won't recognize him by the time I'm done with him. He will be a lean mean crime fighting machine." He then gets a wicked look on his face. "He'll even be better in bed" he adds to Sarah. Sarah's face turns bright red and she glares at Devon. "He does just fine in that department thank you" Sarah says defending her man. Devon just laughs with Casey grunts and looks disturbed.

In the kitchen Chuck and Ellie were talking while they worked. Ellie was washing the dishes. While Chuck was drying them and putting them away. "So Chuck you never told me how you got Sarah back." Ellie says as she hands him another plate. "I just told her that I loved her, and that I wanted to be with her. And that I knew that she was with Shaw, but that he was not the guy for her. That I was the guy for her. But that I was not going to force her to chose me over Shaw. I told her that I wanted her to make her own decision. But I just wanted to let her know how I felt" he tells her.

"So how did the trip to Paris happen" she asks him. Luckily for Chuck, he and Sarah had come up with a cover story while in Paris. "Sarah's cousin that lives in Texas won a trip on some radio station. But something with work came up and she and her husband could no longer go, so she sent the tickets to Sarah. At first she was going to take Shaw with her. But then I told her that I loved her. She told me that she thought about it. And she said she realized that even though I had hurt her, when you love someone it's worth the risk." Ellie nodded her head in understanding.

"She came to the apartment, and told me that she loved me too. She then told me about the tickets to Paris. And wanted to know if I would like to go away with her for a few days. I said yes, cleared it with Big Mike and off to Paris we went" he tells her. "That's so romantic" Ellie says with a dreamy look on her face. "I've always wanted to go to Paris, maybe someday me and Devon can go there" she says to Chuck. "Paris is nice, lots of things to see and do" Chuck tells her.

Ellie all of a sudden got serious. "Just don't do anything to mess things up this time around. Sarah is a great girl and you are lucky she gave you another chance. But if you mess things up with her again, you might not get another chance. She might leave town to get away from you you never know" Ellie tells him. "I know all of that Ellie, and I don't plan on ever messing things up with her ever again. I love her too much Ellie I can't lose her." Ellie smiled at her brother in understanding.

The rest of the time they were cleaning the dishes, their conversation stayed on a lighter and happier subjects. They had just gotten done when Devon, Casey and Sarah walked in. "Ellie I'm going to run on, thanks for dinner" Casey tells her. "You have to rush off so soon" she asks him. "Yeah I've got some stuff I need to do." He nods at Devon, and then turns his attention to Chuck and Sarah. "I guess I'll see you two tomorrow." He then mouths out the word "Beckman reports." Both Chuck and Sarah knew what he was getting at. They needed to be leaving soon too, so that they can finally give their reports to Beckman.

"You know I think that we'd better be going to, I don't know about Sarah, but I'm still pretty tired." Chuck then began to stretch and yawn. "Yeah me too" Sarah says letting out a yawn. Ellie looked disappointed at the thought of them leaving so soon. "Ellie don't be like that, the weekend is coming up in a few days. And I'm sure we'll find a way to hang out then" Chuck promises her. "Ok" Ellie says with a sigh. Chuck and Sarah both give Ellie a hug. While Chuck and Devon shake hands, and Sarah and Devon hug. Chuck and Sarah then walk out the door and head for his apartment.

When they made it back to his apartment, they headed straight to his bedroom. They each pulled out their CIA issued computers, and quickly typed up their reports before sending them off. A video conference would have been faster and easier. But both just did not feel like having a face to face meeting with the general. Once they were both done, Chuck turned to Sarah and asked. "Hey you want anything to drink?"

"What are you having" Sarah asks him. "I thought I'd have a little Jack Denials" he tells her. "Don't you have work in the morning" Sarah asks him. "Yeah but work don't start till ten. So having a little something to drink won't hurt me" Chuck tells her. "I think I'll have some of what you're having" she tells him. Chuck nods his head and walks out of the room.

When he came back in the room, he had a bottle of Jack and two shot glasses. He walked back over to the bed, and sat down next to Sarah. He handed her one of the glasses, and poured some whiskey into it. He then poured himself some, and sat the bottle down on the floor. He then held his glass out towards Sarah. "Here's to us" he said to her. Sarah smiled and gently taped his glass with hers. "To us" she says softly before they both throw back their shots.

A few hours later found them lying in bed. They were watching a movie, and enjoying the feeling of holding each other. They heard the front door open, and heard Morgan calling for them. "In here Morgan" Chuck calls out. A few seconds later Morgan walks in the room. "Hey guys glad you are back." Though he tries to smile, both Chuck and Sarah can tell something is bothering him. "What's wrong Morgan? You look like something is on your mind" Chuck says concerned.

"Actually do you mind if I talk to Sarah?" Chuck and Sarah looked at each other. But surprised that he would want to talk to her and not him. Sure she and Morgan were friends. But Chuck and he were a lot closer. "Uh sure lets go into the living room and talk" Sarah says after turning to face him. She gets out of bed and follows him to the living room.

They sit down on the couch and face each other. "So what do you want to talk about" Sarah asks. Morgan takes a deep breath before starting. "Well I went into the Buymore at the time that I usually do, I knew that today was going to be a long one. Because I was excited about you and Chuck coming home. Congratulations on you guys getting together by the way" he adds. Sarah says a quick "thank you" before Morgan continues.

"So anyway I thought that today would be just like any other day. And for the first few hours it was. But then I saw someone walk out of Big Mike's office. Someone that I did not think that I would ever see again" Morgan tells her. "Who was it Morgan" Sarah asks already having an idea who it was. "It was Anna, she said that she realized that she had made a mistake by leaving me. And that she was sorry it took her so long to realize it. And that she wants me back. She said that Big Mike gave her her old job back. And that she will do whatever it takes to get me back.

What I want to ask you Sarah is simple, what made you decide to forgive Chuck? And decide to give him another chance. Not that I'm not happy that you did. I'm really happy that you did, you guys were meant for each other" Morgan tells her. Sarah took a deep breath, and looked like she was lost in thought for a minute.

"Morgan I forgave Chuck for what happened a while ago. And though I had forgiven him, I was too scared to give him another chance. Scared to give him my heart again. But then he told me that he loved me, and that he wanted me to run away with him. He told me that he knew that I was with Shaw, and he hated making me chose between them. He said he just had to let me know how he felt. That he wanted me to make my choice, and that he would be waiting at the train station if I choose to come with him.

I took some time to think about it. And I realized that when you love someone, and I mean really love someone. You have to take the risk of getting hurt if you want to be with them. And I realized also that I was not the only one risking getting hurt again. Over the last three years I've hurt Chuck a number of times. And he just keeps coming back." Her expression then turns to one of sadness and confusion. "I've been so cold to him a number of times over the past several months. I am amazed at how he stayed in love with me though all of that."

Sarah then asks Morgan and important question. "Morgan do you still love Anna?" Morgan nodded his head. "Yes very much so" he tells her. "Then all that I can tell you is to follow your heart." Morgan smiles at her and says. "Thank you Sarah." Sarah returns the smile and says. "Any time Morgan." They both stand up from the couch and Sarah lets out a yawn. "Go get you so rest Sarah" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and smiles. "Good night Morgan" she tells him. "Good night Sarah" he tells her. She then goes back to Chuck's room, and Morgan heads for his own.

When Sarah walked into Chuck's room, she found him sitting up waiting on her. "Everything ok" he asks her. Sarah nods her head, but her eyes begin to mist over. Chuck is out of the bed and by her side in a flash. "Hey what's wrong" he asks cupping her cheeks gently. She told him about their conversation. "I was so cold to you so many times Chuck, why would you ever want to be with someone like me" she asks. "Because I love you and that makes you worth it" he tells her. She starts to say something but gets cut off.

"Sarah what happened in the past is in the past. We learn from our mistakes and move forward. I don't want to think about things that happened in the past. All I want to think about is our future together. I'd like to think that one day we'll get married, retire from the CIA and start a family" he tells her. Sarah smiles and gives him a sweet gently kiss. "I like the sound of that" she tells him.

"Good now I'm tired, and I know that you are as well. So let's get us some sleep" he tells her. Chuck walks over to the bed, but Sarah pounces on him from behind. Causing him to land face first on the bed. When he rolls over on to his back Sarah straddles him. "I'm not quite ready for bed just yet." Before Chuck can protest she kisses him with as much passion as she can muster, making any coherent thought impossible for Chuck.

Here you go guys chapter 2. Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. Please keep those reviews coming. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Chuck sighed as he sat down inside of the cage in the back of the Buymore. He had been pretty busy with spy stuff. And he had gotten behind on his work. His legs were hurting from his morning run with Devon. Devon had called Chuck around six, waking both Chuck and Sarah up. Sure they had asked him to get Chuck in better shape. But they had not expected for Devon to want Chuck up so early.

Devon had explained that it was best to run in the early morning hours. That way it was good and cool out. Devon's idea of taking it easy had been a two block jog. By the time Chuck had made it back to his apartment, he had been pretty winded. Sarah had demanded that he get a shower when he tried to give her a kiss. When he got out of the shower though, she had his favorite breakfast waiting for him.

Scrambled eggs with ham mixed in them. She had even made some for Morgan. He was at the table digging into his eggs. Chuck sat down at the table, and Sarah soon joined them. Instead of scrambled eggs, Sarah fixed herself a ham and cheese omelet. After they had finished eating, Chuck had insisted on cleaning up. And Morgan helped him with it. This allowed Sarah the time to finish getting ready for work.

Chuck and Sarah rode together in her car to work, while Morgan got a ride with Casey. They would all go down to castle after work to train Chuck and Morgan. Casey would have Morgan practice his shooting, while Chuck and Sarah worked on hand to hand combat. Though Chuck had agreed to do hand to hand combat training with Sarah, he was not looking forward to it at all. Sarah had dropped Chuck off in front of the store. After a quick goodbye kiss, she drove to the Orange Orange to begin her shift.

That had been a couple of hours ago. And it was just about time for Chuck to go on his lunch break. He figured that he would walk over to the Orange Orange and see how Sarah's day had been. He sighed at the thought of having frozen yogurt for lunch. They really needed to pack their lunches, and leave them in the small refrigerator that was in the back room there. Years of working at the Buymore had taught him not to leave anything in the one in the break room. Jeff and Lester would eat it, and then try to blame it on someone else.

A couple of minutes later his watch beeped, letting him know that it was one o'clock, and time for his lunch break. He exited the back room and headed for the front of the store.

Morgan caught up to him as he was passing the nerd herd station. "Hey buddy you going on break" he asks. "Yeah going to go see Sarah, I'll be back in a bit" he tells him. "Hey tell Sarah I said thanks for the advice" Morgan tells him with a smile. "I take it then that you guys are back together" Morgan's smile grows and he nods his head. "We're going to be taking it slowly this time, but yes we are together" he tells him. "You didn't tell her about you know" asking about spy stuff. "Dude of course I didn't. And besides even if I did she wouldn't believe me" Morgan tells him.

Chuck nodded his head in understanding. He then looked down at his watch. "We'll I'd better go, I don't want Sarah mad at me for being late for lunch" he tells him. "I don't think that will be a problem man" Morgan tells him. "Why do you say that" Chuck asks confused. Morgan just points behind him. Chuck turns around, and sees Sarah standing there. She has a pizza box in her hand, and a big smile on her face.

"Hey I was just heading over there" Chuck tells her. "I know but you've always come to me, so I decided I'd come to you" she tells him. "Ok let's head to the break room then" he says and takes her free hand. As they are walking, Chuck is amazed at how steady her hand is that is holding the pizza box. The entire time they are walking it stays level, never moving an inch.

Sarah noticed Chuck staring at her, but chose not to say anything until they were alone. Both were relieved when they found the break room empty. Chuck shut the door behind them, while Sarah sat the pizza box down on one of the tables. "What do you want to drink" Chuck asks heading for the coke machine. "Diet Coke would be good" she tells him. He gets her drink, and a Dr. Pepper for himself before walking over to the table and sits down.

There are no plates of any kind in the break room, so they have to use napkins instead to lay their pizza slices on. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I noticed you watching me pretty hard while we were walking" Sarah tells him. "I was just admiring how steady your hand was" he tells her. "My father trained me to have steady hands. Said it was hard to throw a knife and actually hit someone with a shaky hand" Sarah tells him.

"So how's your day been" Sarah asks him. "Been pretty busy with repair work" Chuck tells her. "How has your day been" he asks her. "Been ok I guess. I've had a few customers here and there. But nothing to really brag about" she tells him. They make small talk as they eat their pizza. Once they are done they throw their trash away, and put what was left of the pizza in the refrigerator. They had decided to give what was left to Morgan and Anna. Sarah then looks down at her watch. "I guess I had better head on back" she tells him. They share a kiss and Sarah turns to walk away, but Chuck grabs her hand.

"Do you have any plans for Friday night" he asks after she had turned back to face him. "Not that I know of why" she asks him. "I'd like to take you out on our first official date" he tells her. "But Chuck we've already been on a first date before" Sarah reminds him. "Yeah and it ended with Casey saving us from some really guys. So as far as I'm concerned it doesn't count" he tells her. "So how about it" he asks. Sarah smiles and says. "I'd love to go on a first date with you." She then asks. "So where are you taking me on this date?" Chuck just shakes his head and smiles. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you where we were going now would it Ms. Walker?" Sarah smiles and says. "No I guess it wouldn't."

Chuck walks her out to the front of the store, and share one last kiss before she heads back to the Orange Orange. Chuck then goes looking for Morgan and Anna, he finds them making out in the home theater room. Morgan is lying on the couch on his back, with Anna on top of him. Chuck clears his throat and they both shoot up off the couch. "I just wanted to let you guys know, that me and Sarah saved you guys some pizza. It's on the refrigerator waiting for you. But you better hurry before Jeff and Lester find it" he tells them. They quickly thank him before rushing to the break room. Chuck then sighs and heads for the cage to do more repairs.

At the Orange Orange, Sarah had just walked in the door. Just as she was reaching to flip the sign from closed to open, her cell rings. She quickly pulls it out of her pocket, and feels her pulse race when she sees who is calling. 'Why is the general calling me? She never calls me' Sarah thinks to herself. Calming herself she opens her phone and says. "Walker secure." She hears Beckman reply the same on her end.

"What can I do for you General" Sarah asks her. "Agent Walker I'd like to have a video conference with you in the castle if you got a minute" Beckman tells her. Sarah feels her pulse race even faster, but somehow manages to keep her voice calm. "Of course general I'll be down in a minute." With trembling hands Sarah relocks the door, and heads down to castle. Once down there she punches in the code to set up the link with the general's office.

She steps back and Beckman's face appears on the screen. "Everything alright ma'am" Sarah asks her. "Yes Agent Walker everything is fine. I just got done reviewing yours and Agent Bartowski's reports. And I agree with the idea with giving him more training. A good agent can never have enough training" Beckman tells her. Sarah nods her head in agreement. "There is one more thing that I wish to talk to you about, it has to do with the ring task force you and Agent Shaw were suppose to lead."

"About that general" Sarah starts to say. "You'd rather stay there in Burbank" Beckman finishes for her. Sarah nods her head. "Are you sure about that? If you stay there your mission focus would no longer be on the ring." Sarah gives her a confused look. "The higher ups don't see a point in having two teams fighting the same enemy. Especially when they believe we are close to winning. And since the team that is being put together's main focus is the ring, they decided that operation Bartowski should focus on other things.

So are you still sure about staying there?" Again Sarah nods her head. "With the addition of Morgan to the team, Casey is going to need some help. Plus me and Chuck have worked out our problems. So that is no longer an issue" Beckman just gives her a knowing smile. "I'm guessing you two being together is also effecting your decision as well" she tells her. Sarah gets a dear in the headlights look on her face.

"Relax Agent Walker I don't plan on reasgining you, at least not for the time being. Chuck is now a CIA agent. Which means that you two are free to date if you want. But if problems between you two start to effect missions I will reassign you, do I make myself clear" she asks. "Crystal ma'am" Sarah tells her. Beckman goes to terminate the signal, but Sarah stops her.

"General wait I have a question for you" she tells her. "Yes Agent Walker what is it" she asks. "Is there another intersect being built" Sarah asks. "Yes the team had to start all over though. The device that Agent Larkin gave Chuck completely fried everything. It will still be another five months or so before it is complete. And then there will be testing to make sure it runs properly. Why do you ask?" Beckman asks her. "We'll it's just that Chuck is not a normal spy, I don't know how long he's going to be able to be one" Sarah tells her.

"I see" General Beckman says nodding her head. "Before he went back into hiding Orion left us info on how to get the intersect out of Chuck's head. After the new intersect is up and running we will make an offer with Chuck. He can either have the intersect removed right away. Or whenever he feels like he can no longer do it. Mr. Bartowski has done much for this country in the past three years.

And whatever decision he makes we will honor it" Beckman tells her. "Any thing else you would like to know" she asks Sarah. Sarah shakes her head and Beckman ends the transmission. Sarah has to sit down in one of the computer chairs as soon as it is over. She was so scared that Beckman would have tried to take them away from each other. She takes a few minutes to calm herself, before heading back upstairs to finish up her shift.

A couple of hours later, Chuck and Morgan walked into the Orange Orange. Casey had though it would be better if they did all not walk over together. That it might raise some suspicion. So he was going to wait a few minutes before walking over. When Sarah saw Chuck, she tried her best to give him a bright smile. But Chuck could tell that something was bothering her. Chuck walks over to her, and wraps his arms around her. "Sarah what's wrong" Chuck asks concerned. Sarah takes comfort from being in his arms for a few minutes, before finally pulling away.

"Sarah what's wrong" Chuck asks again. But Sarah just shakes her head. "Not here Chuck, we'll talk after we're done with training" she tells him. Chuck does not look happy about it. But does not want to get into a fight, so he lets it drop for now. "Where is Casey at" Sarah asks not seeing the big man with them. "Casey thought that it might look suspicious if we all walked here together. Especially with you about to close. He should be here any minute." Just as he says this the door opens, and Casey walks in. Sarah locks the door behind him and turns off the lights. The group of four then head down to castle.

"Ok Chuck now remember don't be afraid to strike at me" Sarah tells him. They were in the gym area in castle. Both had quickly changed into workout clothes. And were now holding bo staffs. Chuck just nods his head, the lump in his throat keeping him from talking. Sarah gives him a look of sympathy and understanding. "Chuck we have been over this. I know that you don't want to hurt me. But you need to get use to fighting back against a female attacker. If you don't an enemy female agent could easily kill you. And they would not think twice about it."

"I know that Sarah it's just that" he trails off. "That I'm me and you love me" Sarah tells him. Chuck nods his head at her. "Chuck I've been hit with things worse then a bo staff. Trust me I will be fine, now lets get started" she tells him. Again Chuck nods his head and Sarah charges at him. They begin to duel with the staffs. A couple of times Chuck has the opportunity to take Sarah's legs from underneath her. But instead Chuck hesitates, which causes Sarah to take the advantage. And take Chuck's feet from underneath him.

After the fourth or fifth time Sarah becomes aggravated. "Come on Chuck focus. You have to take me off my feet once before we call it quits for today" Sarah tells him. They go a couple more rounds, and Chuck is finally able to take her off her feet. She lands flat on her back, but gets up quickly. "Chuck you did it" Sarah says with a smile. She was going to suggest a few more rounds. But the look on his face stops her. "Chuck I'm fine" Sarah says cradling his face in her hands. "You sure" Chuck asks. Sarah smiles and nods her head. "I'm just fine Chuck" she tells him.

They decide to call it a night, and head for the shooting range to see if Morgan and Casey are ready to go. Just as they reached the door to that area, the door opens and they walk out. "How'd it go" Sarah asks. "Could have better, could have been worse" Casey tells her. Sarah nods her head in understanding. They all walk up the stairs together. When they walk out of the Orange Orange Sarah turns to Casey and asks. "Do you mind giving Morgan a ride home? There is something that me and Chuck need to talk about. And I want to do it at my hotel room" she tells him. Casey grunts and nods his head, He then leads Morgan to his car.

Sarah then takes Chuck's hand, and leads him to her car. Once they are on the road Chuck turns to Sarah. "So why are we heading to your place" he asks. "I just want to go somewhere where we can talk in private. I figure we'll stop at some place and grab some take out. Then head to the hotel. I figure we'll eat and then talk, then grab a shower before calling it a night" she tells him. "But Sarah I don't have any clean clothes at your place. Or any of my shower stuff for that matter" he tells her.

Sarah takes her eyes off the road for a second to look at him. "Actually you do" she tells him. "I went through your closet after Beckman and Graham tried to put you in a bunker that one time. I grabbed a few shirts, and a few pairs of jeans you did not seem to wear much. And I took them back to my place, they've been hanging in my closet ever since. I wanted you to have something to wear in case we ever had to go on the run." she tells him. Chuck just nods his head in understanding.

"So what do we do now" Chuck asks her. They were sitting on her bed facing each other. They had stopped by a Chinese place and grabbed take out. Once they had gotten to her room they had eaten quickly. And now they were talking about what Beckman had said earlier. "We don't do anything differently then what we have been these past four days. We just have to be careful when a mission comes up. One mistake and Beckman could try to take me away. Which would leave us with two options. Either I leave and we never see each other again. Or we go on the run like we've talked about" Sarah tells him.

"What about when the new intersect comes online? What do you want us to do" he asks. Sarah lets out a sigh before speaking. "I really don't know what to tell you on that Chuck. The intersect won't be up and running for a while yet. When the time comes we can talk and decided together then. That sound like a plan" she asks. "Yeah sounds like a plan" he tells her. With their serious talking done, they quickly grab a shower before climbing into bed. They get into their favorite position and quickly fall into a deep sleep.

Hey guys here's the next chapter. I know that you guys are not happy about them no longer going after the ring. But I was trying to see it the way the government would. With the director captured the ring will be in a state of turmoil. People will be fighting each other to get the position of the new ring director. This would make them weak for a while. Which would make them an easier target. And so the government would not see a point in having two teams going after them. I do have a mission in thought for team Chuck. I will put that in place in a few chapters. Review and let me know what you thank.


End file.
